The Final Six
by Hannibelle
Summary: BOOK: 1st book. CHAPTER: 21. WHERE: Conrucopia. PEETA: Dying in the cave. KATNISS: Out to get his medicine. CLOVE: Hunting Katniss. THRESH: Not gonna save her in this story. CATO: Out for his backpack too. FOXFACE: Lurking around. THIS IS THE FINAL SIX.
1. Chapter One: Rescued

**BELOW IS A PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**Hey Guys,**

**This Fanfic is mainly based on the 74th Hunger Games. We're starting at the part when Katniss goes to the Cornucopia to get the bag that has Peeta's medicine in it, and we're making the events take a different turn. What if Thresh hadn't shown up to kill Clove and save Katniss? Our story will definitely make the games turn out differently, but we're not sure if it's going to affect the rest of the books yet. We might go that far, we might not. We don't know how many chapters there are going to be, but reviews will encourage us to keep writing! This is our first ever Fanfic, so we need all the advice we can get. As for POV's, it'll be mainly Katniss, but if we feel the need to give you someone else's perspective, we shall. Alright, enough blab, more writing. Enjoy this guys!**

**Love,**

**The MockingJayzz**

**P.S. Who are the MockingJayzz? There's me, April and my awesome friend Donna. We just started writing Fanfic. We love The Hunger Games. We put 2 z's at the end of our username because MockingJayz was taken. We shall conquer.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rescued**

All of a sudden, the ground in front of the cornucopia splits open, and a round table with four backpacks enters the arena. Each bag has a district number on it, making it clear who it's for. As my eyes settle on the bag printed with a bold '12', I know for certain what it contains: Peeta's one and only chance to live. I hate myself for even thinking about staying in the cave. But that doesn't matter now. Luckily, I made the right choice.

My eyes scan the forest around the cornucopia, waiting for someone to jump out. But nobody does. Are we all waiting for each other? Maybe I should make a move now. Maybe that isn't a good idea – I know for sure that everyone is waiting with weapons at the ready.

I don't have to make the decision, because a figure jumps right out of the cornucopia, darts onto the table, snatches a bag and disappears into the forest. I don't need to look at which bag was taken – the red hair and the style of movement make it clear. Foxface. Gritting my teeth, I scold myself. Why didn't I think of hiding in the cornucopia? The perfection of her plan stuns me, and I momentarily lose concentration.

I blink and refocus. I have to get that medicine now! I jump out of the bush I'm hiding in and start running. Miraculously, I dodge two knives. It's not until the bag is safely in my grip that I hear a third whizzing towards me. I duck, but it's too late. The knife cuts me just above my right eyebrow, resulting in a gush of blood.

Still clutching onto the vital bag, I aim an arrow at Clove. As I release it, she dodges, escaping what would have been a fatal hit right in the chest. She runs towards me, and before I know it, she has me pinned to the ground, unable to move. My attempts at grabbing the knife beside me are useless.

'Where's your boyfriend, District 12? Is he still hanging on?' Clove asks, smiling down at me. It's a smile of pure mocking.

'He's out there now, hunting Cato. He'll be here soon," I pant. "Peeta!" I attempt a scream, trying to make my lie sound believable.

Clove sends her fist flying down onto my windpipe, so that I can no longer talk. She turns around, looking warily around us, but then laughs cruelly.

"Liar - he's as good as dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to get his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? It's medicine for Lover Boy, isn't it? Too bad he'll never get it."

Clove opens up her jacket, revealing a large collection of knives. She chooses one that has a cruel, curved blade. I can't help but wince. I'm glad she doesn't notice.

"I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show."

I start squirming under her, trying to push her off. My efforts are useless - she's simply too heavy, and the loss of blood has made me weaker than usual.

"Forget it, 12! We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally, the one that hopped in the trees. What was her name? Rue?"

I don't give her an answer.

"Well first Rue, now you, and I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Clove sits up, sneering at me. She harshly wipes the blood from my forehead and looks at my face carefully.

"I think we will start with your mouth," she grins, the prospect of my torture lighting up her eyes. "Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for those pretty little lips anymore. Except maybe you want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?'

I flush with rage and spit a mouthful of blood and saliva onto her face. She doesn't react, of course. She knows I'll be dead soon enough.

"All right then. Let's get started." I feel the tip of her knife trace the outline of my lower lip. The pain is agonizing, and blood is rolling down my chin, but I don't scream. I will _not_ scream. She can't have that satisfaction. I try to zone out of my current situation. Instead, I concentrate on Prim and Rue.

All of a sudden, Clove starts screaming, and I feel her let go of me. I look up to her in surprise, and she's staring at where her hand was, just seconds ago. My eyes follow her gaze and my stomach rolls with nausea at what I see. Clove's hand is twitching in the grass in a puddle of blood. Lying right next to it is a bloody axe.

'CATO!' I hear Clove scream, much louder than my earlier attempt at Peeta's name. I see something flash above my head, and slice its way through Clove's skull. Another axe, now lying in a pool of blood. A canon shoots and echoes throughout the arena.

Clove is dead. Her body is slumped onto mine and her blood has splattered all over my face. This I cannot handle. I started squirming under Clove, but her body is too heavy. I see an unexpected pair of hands push her off me.

I look up to see who's helping me. Foxface. I suddenly remember where I am and how much danger I'm in. She killed Clove – now it's my turn. Quickly, I pick up my bow, and get ready to fire. But Foxface just picks up the bag and thrusts it at me. She waves her hand frantically in the direction of the forest. It looks like she won't be killing me for now.

"CLOVE!" I hear Cato's roar from somewhere deep inside the forest.

"You better run, 12!" Foxface whispers urgently. When I don't move, she rolls her eyes and pushes me in the direction of the forest. "You better move or he'll kill you! Go and save your boyfriend."

_Peeta!_ I turn around and despite the pain, I run in the direction of the cave. I can see Foxface running after me from the corner of my eye, but that doesn't matter now. Peeta is waiting for me. I push my injured body even harder.

When I reach the cave, Peeta is awake and angry. His expression turns to surprise when he sees Foxface enter the cave after me. He wants an explanation. But there's no time for that. I know I'm losing too much blood, and I need to save Peeta before I lose consciousness.

"Be quiet. Please. For one minute." I open the bag and take out a cardboard box. I rip it open, and then fumble with the plastic packaging of the needle inside. I feel it snatched away from me. Foxface rips apart the package, prepares the medicine and hands it to me.

I jab the needle into Peeta's arm, pushing on the syringe. When all the liquid is gone, I remove the needle and press my finger onto Peeta's arm. Foxface takes my hand away and replaces it with a cotton bud.

I'm alright with that. I know that if Foxface wanted me dead, she would have killed me at the cornucopia. I have a million questions for her. But I'm feeling dizzy, so they'll have to wait.

"Touch Peeta and I'll kill you." Those are the last words that slip out of my mouth before the world around me turns black.

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter One!****  
Hope you enjoyed :) ****Review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Allied

******BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**"

**Hello!**

**So we put our first chapter up last time and we got reviews and we were so excited and we read them all and we replied to them all and we were so happy andwe took your advice and we wrote more!**  
**So without any further ado, we present chapter 2 :)**

**Love,**

**The MockingJayzz**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Allied**

I can hear the sound of rain pelting on rocks. I can't see a thing, but I'm sure that has something to do with the fact that my eyes are asleep and not the result of a horrific injury. I'm not sure where I am or what's happening around me, but my mind is starting to work, and I can vaguely hear a muffled voice.

"Katniss?" Peeta sounds worried. "Do you think she lost a lot of blood?"

"No, she's fine. Rest is what she needs most, and I doubt she'll get any with you shouting her name every ten seconds."

My eyes flutter open in surprise. Who's that?

"Katniss - how are you feeling? Are you hurt?'' Peeta looks down at me, a relieved look washing across his face.

I shake my head and felt a great pain, just above my eyebrow.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." There it is again. That voice. I've never heard it before. I look to my right and find Foxface staring at me.

Everything starts to make sense. I was at the cornucopia, about to be killed, when Foxface saved me. I remember axes and blood. And my forehead being cut. Then the canon shot signalling that Clove was dead. And I ran to the cave with the medicine for Peeta … I saved him!

I turn my head, trying to get a good look at hit injury. "How's the leg?" I recall Clove punching me on the windpipe, and I'm glad to find that my voice is back to normal, along with my breathing.

"Much better thanks to you … and Haymitch, of course," His tone of voice suggests that he still hasn't forgiven me for the sleeping drugs.

"I guess the fact that I killed the other girl didn't help at all, did it?" I'm beginning to see that Foxface is a big fan of sarcasm. "Anyway, sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but we need to talk. I filled Pete here in on what happed at the cornucopia, and now you two are stuck with me – so where to from here?"

'Pete' sighs. The expression on his face tells me that he's been dealing with this for a while. "Katniss still needs rest, and I'm hungry, so I suggest we eat, and also take the opportunity to update each other. Katniss and I know nothing about you, so if you're planning to stick around, we need to know what you know."

"That sounds good. Except for one thing – I enjoy mealtimes in silence, so if you don't mind, we'll postpone the meet and greet. Now … what's for lunch?"

An hour later, Foxface is still eating. Peeta and I have finished. I'm sitting with my head on his shoulder, and he has his arms around me. The cave is silent except for the sound of Foxface's chewing.

I move slightly, so that my head is lying on Peeta's chest. It feels good to hear him breathing regularly. His chest moves up and down in a healthy rhythm, and his body is just the right temperature. The infection is long gone.

I breathe a sigh of happiness, and Peeta responds with a smile. He then takes his arms away and helps me sit up. Foxface has finished eating, and it's time to talk.

"So what do you want to know about me?" she asks, taking a seat opposite us. "I'll cover the basics: I was living a normal life in district five. I went to school, I spent time with friends, and I did everything else a teenager does. My life had ups and downs, and I wasn't rich. I didn't have a carefree life, but I was pretty happy. Then my world was turned upside down when my name was picked.

"I decided to leave without the emotional goodbyes. I thought it would make things easier for both me and my family. I spent a couple of days feeling sorry for myself, but soon I realised I had to try. And that's what I'm doing now."

We sit in silence for a moment, none of us sure what to say. I wonder how the viewers are reacting to Foxface's story, watching us from their comfortable homes in the Capitol. Are they upset? Do they genuinely care about us? They must know that at least three more people will die before the Hunger Games are over. They must pity us.

Peeta is the first to speak. "I guess there's no point going into details. What's done is done. Both Katniss and I also had to leave our families - we can't help that. Now we need to focus on the games. We're in the final five, and we're at a serious point right now. Do you have anything you can tell us about any of the remaining tributes?"

Foxface laughs. "I just saved both of your lives. If we're giving each other tips, I think you two will have to go first. Every piece of information comes at a price, and a meal isn't nearly enough to pay me back. You're still in debt."

"Nobody asked you to kill Clove," I'm annoyed. I know Foxface helped me, but her sarcasm has put me in a bad mood. "But if you're going to be such baby about it, all we know is that Cato and Thresh are probably the strongest tributes this year. Cato hates me especially, and we have no idea at all where Thresh is. Happy?"

"Not really. Everybody knew that from the start. But I admit I've got nothing else either." Her smirk reminds me of why I nicknamed her Foxface in the first place.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask. "We've been calling you Foxface all this time."

She laughs. "You're lucky. If I were anyone else, I'd be offended and kill you right away. Well I guess you can keep calling me that, then. But I get to call you two Pete and District 12 Girl. No complaints?"

Peeta and I look at each other, then we both nod, knowing that there's no point arguing. We're hardly worried about names in a place where we could be killed at any moment.

"Now … it's the three of us against the two biggest guys in this competition," Foxface continues. "You need me, and I need you. Allies?"

There's no point in thinking about it, so again, Peeta and I nod. We know that at this point in the games, alliances only last a short while, and refusing to accept Foxface's offer won't help us in any way. We also know that in order for Peeta and I to win, Foxface will have to die. In order for her to win, we both have to die. But of course, no one mentions that now.

"Only one thing left to do today," I say. "We need to get some food, especially since we have an extra mouth to feed. We should -"

"I hope you don't thing you'll be hunting in the condition you're in," Peeta interrupts. "There is no way I'm letting you outside of this cave until you've fully recovered."

"Peeta, you know I'm the best hunter here," I argue. "Besides, I'm feeling a lot better now, and I think -"

But I'm interrupted again, this time by Foxface. "I agree with Pete. You two should stay here, and I'll hunt by myself. How do you think I've been managing all this time? I'm handy with a knife," she adds, with a wicked grin.

Before I can argue, Peeta speaks. "Yes, that's a good idea. I'll stay with Katniss while you hunt."

"Sounds perfect" Foxface smirks. "I've got my knives, so I'll leave right now." And before I can object, she's jumped out of the cave.

Peeta turns to me. He smiles, and puts his arms around me again. "Do you know how long you were unconscious for? Four hours. Four hours of putting up with her!"

"Is that why you agreed to let her hunt?" Some of my anger fades away, and I smile as I think about what it would have been like to put up with Foxface for four hours.

"Well, I admit that's a bonus, but no, not my reason. I want you to get some rest. You're hurt, and you need sleep. I'll keep watch."

"Peeta, are you serious? You just told me I was asleep for four hours! If any of us need sleep, it's you! And you're not saying no this time. Go to sleep now, and we can talk when you wake up."

"But Katniss, I -"

"No buts. I'll be here when you wake up."

A few minutes later, after lots of argument, Peeta has fallen asleep, his head lying on my lap, and I find myself thinking about Foxface. Why did she choose to save me from Clove? What was stopping her from killing me right then? I know the answer to that question. She wanted to join us. But what does she gain from the alliance? Sure, we have a better chance against Cato with three of us. But this late in the game? She must know that in order for Peeta and I to win, we'd have to kill her. It just doesn't make sense for her to be so eager to join us.

I realise suddenly that I don't trust Foxface. She might be up to something and I need to find out what it is. And if she isn't, then I need to be sure of that before I can trust her.

I get up, and spend a couple of minutes camouflaging Peeta. It's risky to leave him asleep and alone, but I know that if I wake him up, there is no chance of me leaving.

When I'm done, I put on my boots, and walk quietly out of the cave. It doesn't take long for me to spot a trail of fresh footprints on the ground that can only belong to Foxface.

I follow them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**  
**There's more coming.**  
**Review!**


	3. Chapter Three: Betrayed

******BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**Hey!**

**Ok, we were really excited about all the reviews we got, so we decided to put the next chapter up earlier. But then the internet messed up and instead of saving it once I pressed save, the internet gave me a "The Page Could Not Load" and when I clicked on back, my editing was gone! So we had to re-write this chapter, and I really don't think it turned out as good as it did the first time. And so much for getting it up earlier..**

**But all that matters is that we have overcome the forces working against us, and present to you the third chapter of the Final Six. They're now the final five, but you get my drift..**

**Love,**

**The MockingJayzz **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Betrayed**

I walk for what seems like ages with millions of thoughts running through my head. I wonder if I'm right to be suspicious. Maybe I just have trust issues, and there really isn't anything going on. Okay, I _definitely_ have trust issues. But I have a feeling that Foxface is up to something, and I'm glad I came – I can't afford to take any chances.

With every step that I take, I'm further away from the cave. I feel nervous when I think about the fact that I've left Peeta alone, especially when there's a chance I might not return. But the tracks keep going, and I have no choice but to follow them.

I'm about fifty metres away from reaching the lake, when I finally hear a voice. I don't dare to go any closer than I already am. At first, I can't make out any words, but then the voice starts yelling.

"It was _you_? YOU killed her?" It takes a moment for me to register Cato's voice.

I climb up the nearest tree, quietly, and as fast as I can. When I'm safely sitting on a branch just above a thick cluster of leaves, I sneak a look down. Cato is standing beside a bush, a couple of metres away from my tree. He continues yelling – he hasn't seen me.

"When I saw her up in the sky, I swore I would inflict as much pain on those two as possible. And now I find out it was YOU! This wasn't part of the plan – what were you thinking? I wish I killed you when I had the chance."

"No! Please, listen to me…" It's Foxface. I'm not as surprised to hear Foxface's voice as I should be. Somehow, I was expecting something like this. But I'm shocked to hear that it's a voice filled with fear – completely different to her usual tone of sarcasm.

"I was just doing what you told me!" She was arguing now. "You wanted someone on the inside – wasn't that the plan? Let me tell you what happened before you jump to conclusions. Clove was…"

"Let me guess. She was in the way? You thought that you might as well kill off another competitor? Thought you could outsmart us? Huh?"

"No! She got angry and lunged at the girl. She was ruining the plan, so I had to change it. I managed to gain their trust, just like you told me to! Let me go now, so I can finish the job. If you don't, they could win this."

After Foxface has pleaded her case, there is what feels like an extremely long silence. All I can hear are Cato's feet as he paces back and forth. I'm careful not to make any noise myself.

Finally, Cato sighs. "Alright, fine then. You get one last chance. Tonight's the deadline. If I don't see their faces up in the sky, then everyone else will see yours. You got that?" Cato's voice is more menacing than I've ever heard before, and Foxface is truly scared.

"Y-yes," she stutters. "I'll do it. I'll kill them tonight. You'll see them … i- in the sky."

"You better hope so. And one more thing - when you're done, you better stay as far away from me as you can. Once the lovers are gone, it'll be you, me and the freak from eleven. Every tribute for themselves, got it? If I find you – I'll kill you. Now go!"

Foxface obliges, wanting to get away from there as fast as she can. I suddenly realise that I need to get back to the cave before her. But if I climb down now, either she or Cato will see me. There has to be another way.

I turn to the tree behind mine, observing that the nearest branch is only about a metre away. I remember watching in awe as Rue leapt from one tree to the next, distances over three times this length. I know I can do it.

Before fear can stop me, I take a step back, run up and leap. For a split second, I close my eyes, but I realise this isn't a good idea. I open them again, just in time to reach out and grab the branch closest to me, wrapping my body around it. I know I won't fall.

I did it. I'm safe. I allow a feeling of victory to wash over me, and then remember the circumstance that I'm in. I need to get to the cave as fast as I can. I climb down and stop. Where do I go? I can't take the route I used to get here – I'll come face-to-face with Foxface. I decide on a longer path. Foxface will only be walking. If I run, there's a good chance I'll be at the cave before her. I speed up.

As I'm running, I think about what I just witnessed. It seems that Cato and Foxface are working together. Or _were._ I know from the way they were acting that this is no alliance – Cato has complete control. And what did he mean when he told Foxface that he should have killed her when he had the chance?

I try not to think about this as I run faster – I need to work out a plan. I'm almost there, and there's no sign of Foxface, so I slow down, catching my breath. By the time I reach the cave entrance, I'm breathing properly. There's no sign that I just ran across almost half of the arena.

I walk in slowly and take a seat next to Peeta, who's still sleeping. I'm in a panic, but Foxface can't know that anything is out of the ordinary. I slip a knife into my belt and place my bow and arrows beside me. I take a minute to relax.

I suddenly realise that Peeta doesn't even know I followed Foxface, let alone anything that I found out. If I don't tell him now, he will be in a lot of danger. Just as I'm about to wake him, I hear the faint sound of leaves crunching outside the cave. Foxface is coming. It's too late now – I'll just have to keep him safe myself.

Foxface walks into the cave with no hint of the fear I saw before. "I'm back," she announces. "You've been keeping watch, have you?"

"Yeah, I thought Peeta should get some sleep. I haven't had a very eventful time. I suppose the same goes for you." I give my reply as calmly as I can.

"Yes, nothing much happened," she replies, quickly. Then her face becomes puzzled. "Wait – what do you mean?" I can tell she's panicking.

"I mean you went hunting, but came back empty-handed. I thought you said you were good with a knife?"

"Yeah I am, but no luck today. Don't worry; I'll get a chance to use my knife soon." A hint of a smile is playing at her lips. It's a determined smile, not a cruel one. "Anyway, you should sleep – I'll keep watch."

Well, she certainly isn't wasting her time. "I'm not tired at all. Lately, all I've done is sleep. You need rest more than me," I reply, innocently.

"No, I really think you should sleep," she says, a little harsher this time. She's gritting her teeth. "You need to recover from your injuries."

"Do what you want," I tell her. "But I can't go to sleep anyway, so I'm staying awake."

"Fine," she says. Her eyes move down towards her belt, where she has the knife that Clove was using on me. I realise that my injuries make me vulnerable whether I'm asleep or not, and Foxface knows that. Killing me in my sleep would be easier, but not necessary. I know she'll be making an attempt at my life very soon, but I'm also aware that she doesn't know the full extent of my recovery.

We're both sitting in silence, on either side of the sleeping Peeta. I find myself wondering if this is what it was like between Foxface and Peeta when I was asleep after the Cornucopia incident. Every few seconds, she looks at me, then at Peeta, probably wondering how she can kill both of us at the same time.

She wraps her hand around her knife – she isn't aware of the fact that I've noticed. Making the most of this, I go for my weapon too, but before I can, Foxface jumps at me. I don't know how I manage to dodge her, but I do. I look at her again, and she looks towards Peeta, still sleeping.

Peeta! I rush towards him and shout his name. He doesn't wake – he's a deep sleeper.

"Peeta!" I scream again. I get nothing. Finally, I kick him. His eyes open immediately.

"Katniss, are you ok? What hap -"

I keep my eyes on Foxface and shake my head. Peeta follows my gaze. His jaw tightens and he quickly crawls out of the sleeping bag. Foxface is smiling at us now, from the other side of the cave.

"You actually think you can kill us?" I say, fake confidence making my voice sound taunting. I hand the knife to Peeta and get an arrow ready.

"No, Katniss. I don't think. I know. Two injured little lovers stand no chance at all against a big, scary fox!" And then she runs towards Peeta.

Before either of us can comprehend what she's doing, Foxface has already pushed him into the cave wall, head first. He falls to the ground immediately.

"Peeta!" I screech. Blood is flowing out of his head. His knife lies next to him, unused.

"Katniss ... Katniss …" Peeta keeps repeating my name. Suddenly, he stops moaning and he goes limp. I stare at his still body, dumbfounded.

Foxface turns to me with a grin, and before I can form any thoughts or actions, she lunges at me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you guys think? Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter Four: Endangered

**********BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**Hey Guys,**

**You'll notice that this chapter is shorter than normal. Explanation? Yes, I have one:**

** There was more to the chapter but while editing, I realised that the end didn't quite work. So, I split it, and this is about 2 thirds of what we originally wrote. The rest shall be a part of the next chapter, so don't worry, it's not lost forever.**

**On the bright side, that third will mean that the next chapter will be up sooner, since some of it is already written. Or it'll be put up in normal time, but it will be longer than usual. We'll see what works. For now, enjoy!**

**Love,**

**The MockingJayzz**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Endangered**

In the shock that I'm in, there's no chance of dodging Foxface. She has me on the ground before I can form a reaction, and she's lying on top of me just as Clove had at the cornucopia. She looks down, smiling at me - I see triumph in her eyes.

"Wow," she sighs. "It's funny how stupid people can be. Think, Katniss. Why would I help you?" She shakes her head, mocking me. All signs of the fear from before are now well and truly gone.

"Did you think you were smart? Did you think you could win? Well, let me tell you, I am much smarter than you'll ever be. Like a fox – just like you said. Since you're going to die anyway, I'll tell you my story. You know what? You can take it to the grave." She laughs, and all I can do is stare at her. I can't get any words out of my mouth, and the only thing running through my mind is that Foxface killed Peeta. And now she's going to kill me.

"I must admit, it was very clever of you to blow up all those supplies," she continues. "Did you know that I was watching you? Actually, I had been watching them, the careers, at the lake. I'd chosen to stay near them, to know what they were planning right from the start. When you blew up their food, I was pleasantly surprised. I did have to find another food source, but overall, you increased my chances here. Thanks for that." She gives me another smile.

"Cato was furious. He, of course, knew it was you. He's hated you ever since you got that eleven for training, you know? Eventually he had to leave the others for some time alone. I was curious, and I had nothing to do, so I followed him. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought. He turned on me, and had his knife pointed at my chest before I even knew he'd seen me. He was going to kill me."

Foxface takes a long break, steadying her voice. The fear is back, and I realise she was hiding it with the sarcasm. She's shaking and I know she's terrified of Cato. Just like we all are. "I told him I would help him out if he didn't kill me. You should have seen me – I was begging for my life. It was pathetic. But I was lucky. It turned out he had a use for me. I had to earn you and Pete's trust." At the mention of Peeta, I wince. Foxface looks at me and smirks.

"You idiots fell for it. All I had to do was kill the Clove girl, and she was getting on my nerves anyway. You should have seen her when the new rule was announced. It was like she'd won already – and she would have, with Cato giving her a free ride. I hadn't killed anyone before, and I really enjoyed cutting half her head off – I'll be a bit more creative with you, though."

She pulls her knife towards my face. "You see? I told you I'd use my knife tonight."

I'm wish she would stop talking. There is no way I can get Foxface off me, but it's not the weight (unlike Clove, she is much lighter than me) - it's Peeta. I can't do anything while I think about him. It's like I'm distracted, but much worse than anything I've felt before. All I can see is Peeta – hitting the wall, falling, going limp. I can't even concentrate on Foxface's voice, let alone defending myself.

"Clove was starting with your lips, yes? Well, I think we should finish them off."

She digs her knife into my skin and follows the line that Clove made on my lip. I'm wriggling under her, but my attempts are useless. A small whimper escapes my mouth, but I clamp it shut. I can't let Prim see my pain.

She's halfway across my bottom lip when she stops. "No, this isn't good enough. Nowhere near satisfactory. Cato will be so disappointed, and so will the audience. I know – I'll move on to your nose!"

She lifts her knife, but doesn't lower it again. "Still not satisfactory. Noses are boring. I like eyes much better myself. And yours are extremely pretty. I think the viewers will enjoy watching them get destroyed. How about you? What do you think?"

"I think you're sick," the voice comes from behind Foxface. Her facial expression turns to shock, and she quickly turns around.

"No, please, I -" Foxface's body is pulled off me, and she's dragged out of view. I hear what I think is a struggle, a thud, a scream, and then the unmistakable firing of a cannon.

Someone just died. It takes a while to register this, but as soon as I do, I realise that someone else – whoever just killed them - is still alive. Right here in the cave. My brain takes a little longer to figure out that I'm in here with Foxface, Thresh or Cato.

It doesn't matter which of them it is – I'm in danger.

I wonder why I haven't been attacked yet. Before I let my mind dwell on that for too long, I jump up and reach for my bow and arrows. But just as I'm about to grab my weapon, I hear the footsteps behind me.

* * *

**So I think we all know who it was. No prizes for guessing, guys! We had to do the whole cliffhanger thing anyway, though :)**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter Five: Loved

**************BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**Why hello there, **

**This is our quickest update so far. Excited! Ah, just as I predicted last chapter. ****Yeah know some people update like twice a day (I worship the ground they walk on), but I'm proud of my 4 day update, so I won't have you raining on my parade, thank you very much!**

**I'm also excited because romance and meaningful stuff isn't my strong point (don't know about Donna) so I had to use the book to set it up, and it turned out way better than we expected. ****But if the characters still seem a bit blunt and emotionless, I'm sorry. **

**Anyway, PLEASE review and tell us what you though of this chapter. Also, any ideas on what could have been in Foxface's bag at the Cornucopia? I'm really stuck on that, and I don't know if I'm going to mention it in the story, but I really want to know what was in there, so someone please give me an answer that will satisfy me? Oh, and if you're reading this, randomly add the word 'awesomee' (remember the extra e) to the end of your review. I kind of wanna know how many people read this bit and how many people just skip ahead to the story. I don't mind if you skip to the story though, so don't worry. Actually, the people who skip to the story won't actually be reading this bit, so ignore the last sentence.**

**Ok, enjoy the chapter :)**

**Love,**

**The MockingJayzz**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Loved**

Before I can turn around, he speaks. And I recognise the voice. "Oh Katniss, look what she's done to you!"

"Peeta!"

I turn around. I can't believe it. Peeta was dead! Foxface killed him… but here he is, standing right in front of me. He looks horribly tired, there's a huge cut on his forehead, and it's still bleeding, but he's alive.

"Peeta? How did you -" I'm stopped by the horrible taste of blood on my tongue, so I shut my mouth and jump straight at Peeta. He pulls me up against his chest and tears of happiness and shock roll down my cheeks, soaking his shirt. We stay like this for a while, and eventually I calm down and stop crying.

I look up at Peeta, and the blood running down the left side of his face reminds me that we both need medical attention.

He lets go of me and looks at my face. "Katniss, she's ruined your lip – it's bleeding. How do I stop the blood?"

Remembering the taste of blood in my mouth, I decide not to talk. I just shake my head and get up, walking towards the first aid supplies. I bring the box back to Peeta. He may disagree, but his head is the top priority right now.

As I start cleaning up the blood, Peeta resists. "Katniss, your lip. We need to fix you up first." He tries pulling away, but I shake me head.

"No way. You first." I convey my message while opening my mouth for the smallest amount of time possible. He relaxes, understanding that I won't budge.

When I've successfully stopped the blood and wrapped a bandage around his head, I tend to my own injury. The cut on my lip isn't as deep as I thought, and I easily stop the bleeding and then apply something called Vaseline, which looks similar to what mother uses on cuts at home.

Once I'm done, I sit next to Peeta, who's fallen asleep after losing all that blood. There's still some on his hand, and while I'm cleaning it off, I realise there's too much for it all to have come out of his head. I realise this blood belongs to Foxface.

Oh that's right, Peeta killed Foxface, saving my life again. I don't even bother counting how many times he's saved me. The bread, the careers, and now this. I'll never stop owing him.

Just then, Peeta starts talking in his sleep. "Katniss … no, don't … Foxface … get off her … stop … Katniss!" He's getting louder and louder, and I don't know whether I should wake him up. "No … I'll have to do it … Katniss, Foxface, Katniss … STOP!" He sits up suddenly, wide awake.

"I killed her, Katniss. She's dead. Tatiyana died because of me!" He starts looks like he's trying not to cry. For a moment, I just stare at him, confused. Tatiyana? Then I realise that's Foxface's name. Foxface, Peeta's first kill. I pull him into a hug.

At first it's a bit awkward. Peeta isn't saying anything because he's still suppressing the tears. I'm not saying anything because I have no idea _what_ to say. So we hug in silence.

As I'm cursing my lack of talent with words, Peeta speaks. "She was hurting you. I had to do it, or you'd be dead, Katniss."

Of course. Peeta's first kill was only to save me. We're both quiet, until I pull out of the hug and break the silence.

"Why did you do it, anyway?" I ask.

He looks at me as if I'm crazy. "To save you, Katniss. She's was going to kill you!"

He thinks I'm talking about Foxface. "No, I mean the bread. From when we were kids. You didn't even know me. Why did you save my life?"

"Why? You know why," Peeta says. I look at him blankly, and shake my head. "Oh. Haymitch said you'd take a lot of convincing."

"Haymitch?" I ask, confused. "What's he got to do with it?"

"Nothing," says Peeta. "And I meant to talk to you about that stunt you and he pulled. With the sleeping syrup. Don't try anything like that again."

"Or what?" I ask, entwining my fingers in his.

"Or… or…" He can't think of anything.

"What's the problem?" I ask with a grin.

"The problem is you saved me, and kept yourself alive. Which only gives you the idea that you did the right thing."

"But I did do the right thing," I say. "Even Haymitch agreed."

"No! Just don't, Katniss!" He tightens his grip on my hand, and there's real anger in his voice. "Don't die for me, Katniss. You won't be doing me any favours, okay?"

I'm startled by his intensity, but see an excellent opportunity for food. So I try keeping it up. "Maybe I did it for myself, Peeta. Did you ever think of that? Maybe you aren't the only one who… who worries about… what it would be like if…"

I fumble. I'm not as smooth with words as Peeta. But it's not just that. As I was talking, the prospect of losing Peeta hit me again and I realised how much I care. It's not just about sponsors, or what would happen back home, or that I don't want to be alone. It's him. I don't want to lose the boy with the bread.

"If what, Katniss?" He whispers softly.

I wish I could pull the shutters closed, turn off the cameras – block out this moment from the prying eyes of Panem. Even if I don't get any food. Whatever I'm feeling right now, it's nobody's business but mine.

"Uh… Haymitch told me to… to steer clear of that topic," I say, looking down. Haymitch never said anything of the kind. In fact, he's probably cursing me right now for dropping the ball during such an emotionally charged moment.

"Then I'll just have to fill in the blanks myself," says Peeta, and moves in on me.

This is the first kiss we're both fully aware of. Neither of us sick, or in pain, or unconscious. Our lips neither burning with fever nor icy cold. Yes, there's a cut on mine, but at this moment, it's as if it's not there. This is the first kiss where I actually feel a stirring inside my chest. Warm and curious. This kiss – it makes me want another.

But I don't get it, because I notice a red spot, slowly becoming larger on Peeta's bandage. "I think your wound is bleeding again. Come on, lie down, it's bedtime anyway," I say.

He gives me a light kiss on the tip of my nose. "So is your lip," he informs me. Oh. I hadn't noticed.

I make Peeta put his jacket back on, and insist on taking first watch; although we both doubt that anyone will be coming in this weather. He won't agree unless I'm in the bag too, and I'm shivering so hard, there's no point in objecting.

I think back to three days ago, when Peeta seemed to be a million miles away. He's so close now, with his left arm under my head as a pillow, and his right resting protectively over me, even when he falls asleep. No one has held me like this in a long time. I've never felt this safe since my father.

As I lie watching drops of water splatter on the cave floor, my mind wanders off to the kiss. It definitely wasn't the same as all the ones I'd given him. The kiss that Peeta just gave me felt so real.

I think back to how he killed Foxface to protect me. I remember how he joined the careers, and took a spear in the leg to help me get away from Cato. Finally, I think back to the bread, back in district twelve, five years ago. Of the red weal on his cheekbone that was there because he wanted to help me.

And I finally realise why he did it. He hasn't been acting through any of this. Peeta has never wanted to play pretend.

It dawns on me. Peeta Mellark is in love with me.

But how do I feel?

* * *

**So guys - how _does_ she feel? Well, how do you want her to feel? **

**While we're at it, do you want a berry ending or not? Do ****you want Snow to be pissed at Katniss for a rebellion? Or do you want them both to die in the Arena, and Cato or Thresh to win? ****Or Peeta to die and Katniss to win? Or Katniss to die and Peeta to win? **

**We think we know what we want to happen, but we also want reader input. Hooray for reader input (oh, how I wish I had some reader input for the actual series. Cinna, Finnick.. Not that I'm complaining).**

**Yeah. Tell is in your REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Six: Confused

**************BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**G'day!**

**Thanks for the ideas and opinions and reviews and love and happiness and stuff. We now have a fairly good idea of what's going to happen for the rest of the story. Exciting! A special thank you to _TheBestBeginning, _who gave us lots of creative ideas through PM, so as not to spoil it for you guys (smart cookie, that one).**

**This chapter is a little more dull - nothing much really happens. But hey, fluff is GOOD!**

**Love,**

**April and Donna (The MockingJayzz)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Confused**

_I hate myself._

_I hate myself for not seeing this before._ For not realising that Peeta's feelings have been real all along. He never mentioned any pretending at all. Why did I assume that this was just a survival tactic? _Haymitch said you'd take a lot of convincing._ I think back to those words and realise what they meant.

_I hate myself for pretending._ It was okay when I thought we were both doing it. But now - to fake all those kisses with Peeta is just wrong. I wonder how much he wishes they were real. He knows I'm faking it, and it's hurting him.

_Most of all, I hate myself for not knowing how I feel. _Because even though I haven't let myself think about it, I know that I've developed feelings for Peeta. I don't know what sort, but they're there. I know I care about him, and I know that I don't want him to be taken away from me. I can't deny that I feel something for the boy with the bread, no matter how much I try to push it away. And that's the worst thing I could do to him. After all the lies and the pretending, I can't even give him a real answer.

Selfishly, I find myself wishing I could forget about all of this. It would be much easier not to know how much I'm hurting Peeta. But that wouldn't be fair on him. So I'm going to assess my feelings, no matter how hard it is. I try to concentrate…

Instead, my mind wanders back to district twelve, to the family and friends that I left behind. Well, _friend. _I think of Gale, his sharp, grey eyes watching me on a television screen. I wonder what he thinks of my romance with Peeta. I wonder if he can see through my fake kisses. And if he can, what does he think ok me?

Guiltily, I start to fumble around in my backpack, trying to take my mind off everything. I come across Rue's empty water flask and decide to fill it up. Grabbing the night vision glasses, I stand up and head towards the stream.

_What will I tell Peeta?_ The question keeps resurfacing. I close my eyes, open them again, and try to concentrate on the task at hand. When the flask is finally full of water, I put the lid back on and make my way back.

But as I'm walking, I notice a spot of fiery red among the leaves, right in front of a bush. I walk towards the frighteningly familiar colour and when I realise what I'm looking at, I freeze.

I can only describe what I see as horrific. And that doesn't even come close. Foxface's body lies where Peeta left her, clothes covered in blood. There is a wound on the left side of her chest that makes me want to scream and hide. But the worst part is the smell. And there is no word that I can use to describe it.

Before I know it, I've ran back into the cave. Why hasn't her body been taken to the Capitol? Where's the hovercraft? I move over to where Peeta's sleeping and shake him. No response.

"Peeta, wake up." Again, no response.

With a sigh, I empty the contents of the flask onto his head. He jumps up.

"What happened?" He looks really worried, probably wondering what has caused me to pour an entire flask of water onto his head.

"Peeta, something's happened – Quick!" Unable to explain, I grab his hand and pull him out of the cave, until we get to Foxface.

He gasps at what he sees, and even though I've seen it before, I gag.

"Peeta, why would she still be here?" I attempt to talk while holding my breath. I know I'm panicking. "She should be gone! What if she's not dead, Peeta. Do you think she's still alive?" Another look at Foxface's body and I know how stupid I just sounded.

Peeta's silent. He looks like he's going to be sick. It must be harder on him, seeing as he was the one who killed her.

"We're too close to the body," he says finally.

"Oh," I realise that must be it. "Then let's move away."

So we both walk away until we're a good 15 metres from the cave and Foxface's remains. We wait for the hovercraft, but nothing happens. After ten minutes, Peeta speaks up.

"Look at where her body is, Katniss. There's no way the hovercraft can pick her up while she's tucked between some rocks and a bush." I don't know where he's going with this.

"So what do we do?" I ask, confused.

The look on Peeta's face is of pure dread. "We need to move her."

I would like to be as far away as possible from Foxface at the moment, but I realise that in order to keep staying in the cave, we need to move her away.

But it's not just that. I think about Foxface, and how she has a name - Tatiyana. And a family that she left, probably watching us and their daughter's rotting dead body tucked between some bushes on their TV screen right now. I imagine myself rotting in a bush to the point that my body could not be sent back. I think about my own family losing their chance to say goodbye. Prim. And Gale.

So without a word, I hold my breath, walk over to her body, and get a hold of her legs. Peeta follows me, holds her head, and we move her as fast as we can.

Foxface isn't heavy at all, which makes our job faster. Once we've got her in a little clearing next to the stream, we both run back to the cave. We watch as a hovercraft arrives and takes away the body. I feel like I'm going to puke and Peeta looks the same.

"I wonder what was in her backpack," he muses. "Do you think she had any food?"

"I doubt it. It was really small, about the same as ours." Even if she did have food, I wouldn't have been willing to go get it. "But you're right. We need food – I'll go hunting tomorrow."

"I'll be coming with you."

"Peeta, you still need to rest. I'll just go and -"

He rolls his eyes. "Katniss, my leg is pretty much perfect. You made sure of that. Besides, there's no way I'm separating myself from you again, so there's no point in arguing."

I decide he's right, and I'm too tired to argue anyway.

"And now you get to sleep, because tomorrow, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us," he says with a smirk.

I can't help but return his smile. "Ok. But you have to get in the bag with me."

He obliges, putting his arm around me. After what has happened with Foxface, I just want to get some sleep. But as we lie there in silence, the guilt from before comes back. And again, I'm faced with the difficult question.

_What do I tell Peeta?_

* * *

******Next time on The Final Six: We're taking a break from Katniss and Peeta, and you get some Cato and Thresh POVs, including access to Thresh's mysterious grassland. Get ready for a whole new world, people!**

**Also, we want YOU, yes YOU, to ask us questions. When this story is done, there will be an author's special. In it will be answers to all the questions that you ask from now till then, as well as some extra bits that either didn't make it to the story or we wrote after the story.**

**And we'll basically put whatever else we want in it. So get your questions in your reviews, guys!**


	7. Chapter Seven: Hunted

******************BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**Hey awesome people!**

**This is the quickest update so far, so we're proud! 2 days :)**

**This chapter is from Thresh/Cato POV. Next chapter will also be from Thresh/Cato POV, and then we go back to Katniss and Peeta. **

**NOTE: This isn't taking place where we left off with Katniss and Peeta, this is before that. Back when Foxface was alive, and she saved Katniss at the cornucopia. **** Oh, and the POVs are separated by the grey lines in between. **

**Enjoy and Review :)**

**Love,**

**April and Donna (Your MockingJayzz)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hunted**

After his district partner died, I ran to the cornucopia, picked up both of the remaining bags and swung them over my right shoulder. I didn't have to look back to know that he'd follow me. I've been running ever since.

It seems like I've been running for hours when I realise he isn't behind me. Whether he stopped, fell behind, or was never following me in the first place, I don't know. I decide that now would be a good time to open the bags. I've almost reached the grass, and I don't think I can go any further without a rest anyway.

After making sure I'm alone, I duck behind a tall bush, putting the bags on the ground. There's only one thing I need, and I hope that's what they've given me. I'm thrilled to find not only a sleeping bag, but also a pair of night vision goggles. I pull the sleeping bag out, unfold it and put my arm inside. Immediately, a sensation of warmth comes over me. Yes, this is exactly what I need. The goggles are a bonus.

Replacing the contents of my bag, I look over to my second bonus: a larger bag marked with the number two. I can't help but feel a rush of excitement. Quickly, I open it, revealing various bits of extremely hard material. I take out all the pieces, setting them on the ground. There are two full sets of body armour. Obviously, one was meant for the boy and the other for the girl. I grin. Whatever they needed this for, it's mine now.

I pack all of my new belongings and continue towards the grass field.

* * *

I watch silently as the redhead kills Clove. Clove, the only tribute that I've been hesitant to finish off, is dead. Despite the anger boiling up inside me, I manage to keep myself from getting in there and finishing her off. As much as I hate her, I need this girl now that Clove is gone.

I stay hidden behind the tree as she runs off with District Twelve. Just as I'm about to go and get my bag, Thresh, the only tribute whose name I've bothered to remember, runs in. I'm surprised. I didn't expect him to show up. Should I attack him now, or let him take his bag? I decide to stay, leaving the confrontation until after I've got my protection.

Impatiently, I watch him take his bag. I can't wait until he's gone, and I can get mine. But instead of leaving, he grabs my bag too, leaving me stunned. Before I can do anything, he's disappeared into the trees again.

Did he just take my bag? _My_ bag? No one steals from me.

"No one," I growl. I suddenly lash out the tree next to me. I do this again and again, until I'm finally able to calm down.

Until now, I've been slightly scared of Thresh. I haven't been eager to confront him, and neither has the rest of my pack. But he made a fool of me, and all traces of fear have disappeared, replaced by blood thirst. I'm about to run after him, but I decide against it. There's only one place that Thresh would go, and that's the grass field. He's been there for almost all of the games, so I won't lose him. Yes, I'll deal with Thresh later.

Before that, I have a certain redhead to take care of. I hope she's remembered our meeting spot. Once I've dealt with her and the lovers, I'll go after Thresh. When I find him, I'll give the viewers a whole new level of entertainment. I smile to myself.

Then I start laughing, since there's nobody around to hear me.

* * *

I've arrived at the grass field, where I know he wouldn't dare to come. I don't blame him, either. There's a sinister feeling around this area. It can definitely be seen as a threat. But to me, it's also a place of comfort. When I first chose to come here, it was because it reminded me of home.

I enter the blue patch of grass first. I've only ever been in the blue, black, red and pink patches, and I know what lies in each. Every patch contains food, but they each present a different danger.

The blue patch contains freezing cold temperatures. Too cold for a human to live in.

The black patch is full of mutts. Snakes with fangs about 6 inches long, which are deadly poisonous. Small insects that could kill a human in a matter of seconds.

The red patch is boiling hot. The first time I'd been there, I was sweating just three seconds in.

But the pink patch is the worst. Full of flesh eating animals. I barely survived that one.

As I walk into the depths of the blue patch, I start shivering. The rain is making it worse, with the water droplets freezing on my arm.

But this time, I have a solution. I roll out my sleeping bag and jump in. Instantly, the feeling of warmth comes over my whole body, and I soon fall into a slumber. Maybe I'll finally get some rest.

* * *

After sending Redhead back after the lovers, I took off towards the grass field. I've been walking slowly for a few of hours now, and I'm almost there.

BOOM!

The sound of a canon echoes through the arena. When I don't hear a second one, I know that the lovers aren't dead. Redhead must have failed, and paid for that mistake with her life.

So I'll have to go after the lovers once I've killed Thresh. No problem.

I've finally reached my destination. I take a moment to survey the area. I feel that same sense of danger that I always have around here, but this time, my anger takes over. The grass seems to be sectioned off into different colours. I wonder what this means, but there's no time to try and figure it out.

I push my wet hair out of my eyes before entering the closet patch - a purple one. Once I step in, a sort of fog starts moving towards me. I run out of the way and move deeper and deeper into the purple patch. There's fog everywhere, and it's closing in on me. Experimentally, I put my arm into the fog, to see its effects. Big mistake. My arm becomes instantly sore, itchy and starts to burn all at the same time. I pull it out, and notice that it has become red. I'm not going down without a fight, so I speed up, running through the fog. My whole body is burning, but I keep running. I'm going to get Thresh. I'm going to win.

Looking ahead, I see bits of blue grass. It's a new patch. I run just that extra distance and the fog disappears. Before I can recover, however, I feel the cold. I've already started shivering, and I've only been here for about two seconds. At least I can no longer feel the effects of the fog.

I jump up and down, trying to get warm. I need to concentrate. Looking around, I see huge footprints embedded onto the ground, frozen over. A grin creeps onto my face. I follow the prints, searching for Thresh.

* * *

**The next chapter will also be Cato/Thresh POV, guys. I hope you don't hate that. If you do, don't worry, we'll get back to Katniss and Peeta soon!**

**Review and tell us what you think.**

**Next review should be quick, but not this quick. And then after that, we're probably gonna slow down, cause school starts...**


	8. Chapter Eight: Finished

******************BELOW IS ANOTHER PARAGRAPH OF MY BABBLE THAT YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SKIP (I'D PREFER IF YOU READ IT THOUGH). SUZANNE COLLINS DOESN'T DO THESE. BUT WE'RE NOT THE AMAZING CREATOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES. WHICH MEANS WE DON'T OWN IT. CONSIDER THIS OUR DISCLAIMER. A POINTLESSLY LONG ONE, BUT A DISCLAIMER NONETHELESS!**

**Hey Guys,**

**Have we ever told you how awesome and patient you guys are? We just love the fact that you guys are willing to wait ages for our chapters and not kill us :) ****Again, we're in the heads of Cato and Thresh. Should be label the POVs, or can you tell between the two? **

**Read, review. Tell us what you think!**

**Love,**

**APRIL and DONNA, your MOCKINGJAYZZ!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Finished  
**

I wake up more rested than I've ever been in the arena.

As I open my eyes, I realise it was the sound of a canon that woke me up. Signifying another life lost, but also one less tribute left to kill. No, I'm not a career. I don't get excited by killing innocent children. But twenty-three people have to die in these games, and I can't let myself feel emotion every time that happens.

Despite this, I find myself worrying about the star-crossed lovers who had the misfortune of ending up here together. Hoping that the canon wasn't either of their's. This is a weakness, I realise. It would be much better for me if they were dead. Then I wouldn't have their blood on my hands.

Still, I can't help but think about what I heard at the cornucopia. The girl had become allies with Rue, and cared about her quite a lot. I frown slightly. Rue, just a twelve year old, is dead. I remember that back in district eleven, she was well respected, especially for a child. Every day, without fail, she would be the one to whistle a tune, which would be echoed throughout the fields by the mockingjays, signalling for us to finish up.

I think about her parents and her many siblings, wondering how much they cried watching her die. Just a small girl with a family that she won't be returning to.

Again, my mind wanders back to the district twelve girl. And I find myself remembering something that I hadn't noticed before. At the cornucopia, I was about to go and save her from death. If the redhead hadn't shown up, it would have been me killing that career and saving the girl. I realise that if I were to lose, she is the one I want to win.

This causes me to shiver. The district twelve girl is a weakness for me. I feel like I owe her for Rue. She has to die for me to win, and I doubt that I can be the one to kill her. Sitting up, I shake my head – I can't think about this anymore.

Right when I sit up, the anthem plays, showing today's death. It's the redhead. Again, I feel happy for the lovers, no matter how much I try not to. This is why I don't have allies.

Sighing, I get out of my sleeping bag, roll it up and put it back into my backpack. I go through Cato's bag and have a look at his armour. I figure I might as well use it. I remove my shirt and put some armour over my chest, protecting my whole torso. I place my shirt back on and start moving.

* * *

"How big is this patch?" I whine, kicking at the ground.

It's nearing dawn and I'm still walking. Of course, I haven't been in blue for the whole two hours – the cold is unbearable! It took me about fifteen minutes to find the boundary between this patch and a red one, which luckily was a hot one. Since then, I've been alternating between the two patches, swapping each time the weather got too bad.

I realise that I've been walking for almost three hours, and there's still no sign of Thresh. How long will it take me to find this guy? I have no idea whether he's moving or in one spot. He could be in some faraway patch for all I know, or maybe on the other side of the arena. Maybe I could sleep for a few hours…

"No! I'm going to hunt that thing down and kill him. I don't need sleep! Where would I sleep anyway?"

I realise that again, I've yelled out loud. This causes me to laugh. I must look crazy to all the viewers. Maybe I am crazy. I start to run wildly through the grass…

_An hour later__…_

There he is: Thresh. A long way away, but he's there. With his back facing me, he is walking through the grass, deeper and deeper into this never-ending blue. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I start a sprint towards him. My hand reaches up to my jacket, pulling out a knife. My eyes are glued onto the bag he holds, the one with the "2" on it. Seeing that it's full, I grin. So he hasn't used anything from _my_ bag.

Finally, I slow down to a silent walk, even though my body is aching to jump right onto him. No, a simple attack won't do. I've got to make this worth the cameras.

"Thresh," I say in a mocking voice, just a few metres behind him. "I think I'm going to need my bag…"

* * *

I hear his voice and quickly turn around – a natural instinct.

I find that I'm facing Cato, about 10 metres away with a knife in his hand. Well, this is unexpected. Yes I've been caught by surprise. Yes, I'm weaponless. But I'm not afraid. I know that I'm capable of killing with my hands.

After his opening line, it's clear that he's putting on a show. I'd rather just kill him and get it over with, but I particularly dislike this tribute. Deciding to play his game, I also go for the smart-talk.

"So, you finally found me," I smile. "It did take you long enough. For a while there, I was worried you wouldn't show up. I see you've come back for your bag. Too bad you're not getting it!'

Tired of the game, I start running towards Cato, and the fear is clear in his eyes. He starts slashing his knife aimlessly in the air. I dodge it with ease. I reach him, wrapping my hands around his throat and strengthening the grip. His hands start clawing the air and he drops his knife. Pretty soon, he'll be gone.

Unexpectedly, his hand starts moving toward his jacket, and he draws a knife out, attacking my leg so fast that there's no time to avoid it. With his knife embedded deep into my leg, my hands automatically let go of his throat. I groan loudly and back away from him.

Anger is now written all over his face. He throws his knife directly aiming at my chest. In that split second, my heart skips a bit – I know I'm going to die. But the knife hits my chest and bounces right off, thanks to the armour that I had forgotten I was wearing.

"What the hell?" He roars loudly. I can clearly see rage in him now - it's time to fight for my life.

* * *

Armour. _My_ armour. Show's over, this guy is dead.

Gritting my teeth, I charge towards him. Thresh quickly moves to the left, but I'm right on his heels. I tackle him and his head hits the ground with a loud thump. Surprisingly, he's still conscious – Damn!

I start stabbing at his chest, but this armour is impossible to get through. Frantically, I look for something I can puncture. I see a patch of bare skin and excitedly lift my knife, but just before it pierces his stomach, he pushes me, causing the knife to dig deep into his lower arm.

Thresh moves his other hand to the knife wound, attempting to pull it out. But his injuries are slowing him down, and I'm quickly able to push deeper into his arm. I'm feeling particularly cruel today and I want to inflict as much pain as possible before I finish him.

Just as I'm reaching for another knife, a canon booms through the arena, taking me by surprise. Thresh is dead. Wait, what? That was unexpected. I quickly get up, confused, and stare at his body.

Looking over my latest kill, I try to decide which blow was the fatal one. His leg is still gushing out blood, so that must it. I reach over to retrieve my knife from his arm and notice that there's a bruise around the wound that I've made. Did my knife infect him?

Before I can ponder over this, I hear a hovercraft coming towards us. Isn't it meant to wait until I've left? I look up, but it's still coming over, speeding up. I stand up in a panic, grab the two bags he was carrying and move away. Looking back, I can see I was just in time, because they've already got the guy halfway up. Too tired to think about it, I continue walking.

A few metres away, I realise just how cold I am. I open my bag and put on a full set of armour, hoping it will warm me up. This doesn't work, so I try Thresh's bag. I find a sleeping bag. This should help. I unroll it and climb in, deciding I have time to sleep. Oh wow, this is warm. It definitely isn't a normal sleeping bag, and I realise just how much Thresh needed it and why he came to the feast. To his death. Ha!

Now it's just me, Lover Boy and District Twelve left. This should be a piece of cake.

* * *

**That's it! Review! And don't forget to send those questions! Next chapter, we'll be back to Katniss and her Peeta dilemma. And then other things will happen, obviously, because it's the Hunger Games.**


End file.
